


Still With Hearts Beating

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Cute, Emotions, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: Despite his best attempts, Gavin's mask slips a few times. Luckily for him, it usually only happens in the comfort of each other's presence.





	Still With Hearts Beating

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anon on [Tumblr](https://a-beautiful-struggle-of-life.tumblr.com/), I loved this and enjoyed writing it so freakin' much. It's not as angsty as you maybe wanted but who doesn't want fluff?!
> 
> Title from Still by Daughter.
> 
> Happy reading, snowflakes <3

Gavin is an emotional wreck most days. He covers it up well through sarcasm and anger but Nines has known the detective long enough to see through his little acts.

When Gavin starts swearing uncontrollably, he's either excited or close to tears - there's no in between and it's usually up to Nines to decipher which option it is. When Gavin gets physical, throwing punches and sharp nudges intended to knock the receiver over, it's known to most people that the man is angry beyond usual. Nines makes sure to supply his partner with a fresh coffee and a bar of chocolate in these moments, smiling softly as the man visibly relaxes. When Gavin reduces himself to quiet mumbles and glares icy enough to freeze over the Sahara Desert, Nines has learnt that this means the man is feeling particularly vulnerable. He closes himself off to avoid people thinking that it's acceptable to talk to him.

Nines is, of course, an exception.

Despite his best attempts, Gavin's mask slips a few times. Luckily for him, it usually only happens in the comfort of each other's presence.

The first time Nines witnesses Gavin crying, it's unpredictable and honestly the most heart-warming moment he's experienced in the few months of dating the detective. They're sat on the floor of Gavin's living-room, a tabby cat played out in the space between them, with a bundle of wet furballs mewling impatiently to the world they've just entered.

Gavin coos, hands reaching for the nearest kitten and lifting it up to huddle it against his chest. He blinks over to Nines with watery eyes, “They're so fucking _cute_ , Nines! Look at their tiny fucking pink noses!” Gavin pushes the adorable newborn animal to face Nines and, he must admit, they're rather cute.

Nines smiles, stroking the mother cat reassuringly when she starts to look around for the missing kitten. She relaxes under his touch as her eyes fall on the kitten in Gavin's hand.

“I'm calling this one Dumbo,” Gavin chuckles, finger tickling the abnormally large ears of the kitten. Nines doesn't protest, simply watching the scene play out in front of him and realising that there are silent tears falling down Gavin's face. He's smiling though, so he must be happy.

*

The second time that Nines witnesses Gavin crying, he's rather confused. The detective was sobbing hysterically into his food – nachos ordered from the nearby Mexican take-out because “I'm a basic bitch,” as Gavin had put it himself.

He placed the glasses of water in his hands down, one a thirium based equivalent, and sat down in the space beside Gavin on the couch. Hesitantly, Nines rested his hand over Gavin's and brought it up to press a gentle kiss over the man's knuckles.

“What's wrong?”

Another miserable sob erupted from Gavin and he curled his head into Nines’ chest, where Nines was quick to run his free hand through the man's tangled locks. His crying subdued to barely audible whimpers, his lip bitten sore.

“T-They forgot my fu-fucking guacamole!” Gavin cried out.

Nines would have laugh, Ra9 he was tempted to, but he restrained as he saw how distraught his partner was. Murmuring gentle whispers into Gavin's hair, he welcomed the way that Gavin clung to his shirt and cried into him.

Deep down, they both knew that the missing guacamole wasn't the reasoning behind this breakdown but Nines wasn't about to actually voice this knowledge. Gavin would talk about it when he was ready.

For now, all Nines could do was be there for his partner.

*

Nines smiled in satisfaction as he saw that he was still fully operational, not counting the cut he'd just received across his left eyebrow. Stupid perp thought he could attack an outstanding android like him and not get his arm broken and handcuffs locked around his wrists? Idiot.

He could very easily heal it within the minute but Nines found he rather liked it; a new scar, fresh and a fading blue, and it disrupted the perfection designed on his face in a way that pleased Nines immensely. Connor claimed it was the thrill of rebellion. Nines said it was because it reminded him of his partner – in life and work.

Gavin, the fucking idiotic maniac that had been the cause for Nines being attacked in the first place because of his stupid loud mouth. Nines didn't really mind; the guy hadn't been much of a threat to either of them.

Walking into the break room, Nines found the subject of his thoughts leaning against the counter nursing a mug of freshly brewed coffee. Gavin's eyes met his over the rim of his mug and the smile that graced the man's face was blinding.

Nines felt a rush of warmth flood through his systems as he thought about Gavin, realising that the man cared about him as much as Nines cared for him.

The small frown that took over Gavin's expression when he caught sight of the thirium-dried scar over Nines’ eye brought a tightness to his chest and he froze as Gavin placed his coffee down and took three long strides to stand in front of him.

One hand rested on Nines' chest, right over his thirium pump and most definitely feeling the increased rate in which it beat at the touch. The other hand brushed a stray curl from Nines' forehead and tucked it behind his ear before Gavin ran his forefinger gently over the spliced synthetic skin. The detective's grey eyes didn't leave the scar as he reached up on his tip-toes to press a chaste, warm kiss over it.

Nines' eyes fluttered closed and a content sigh slipping from his lips.

There was something so intimate about Gavin's actions, mirroring how Nines had loved every new and old scar that littered the detective's own skin, and it caused him to almost overheat at the thought.

He wanted this, this happiness, this peace, this _love,_ for the rest of his life. Nines didn't want to lose this.

When Gavin pulled away, hands now both resting on Nines' chest, their eyes met and Nines knew what he had to do before realising the implications of it. “Marry me.”

It wasn't a question, not even really an idea, but a statement. Nines wanted Gavin to marry him; he wanted Gavin for the rest of his life – this hot-headed, emotional wreck of a boyfriend. He wanted him to become his hot-headed, emotional wreck of a husband. _For life._

The tears came first, and Nines wasn't as surprised as he might have been previously. Arms snaking around Gavin and pulling him into his body in a warm embrace. Gavin chuckled into the crook of Nines' neck, wet and joyful. Nines smiled.

“I'll take that as a yes?”

Gavin didn't pull his tear-streaked face out from Nines' side as he smacked his arm lightly. “Of course it's a fucking yes, dipshit.” He mumbled, pressing his lips to Nines' shoulder.

A chorus of cheers erupted from behind them and Nines swivelled around, shielding Gavin's face with his body whilst also using it as an excuse to keep the man - his fiancé – close to him. He saw their closest colleagues gathered in the entryway of the break room and wondered what had lead them to be there. The knowing look on Connor's face, however, answered his unspoken question; he must've left his connection with the other android open.

Nines didn't really mind, and Gavin wasn't even telling anybody to fuck off as he instead decided to mold his lips to Nines' in a loving kiss. There was a lingering taste of tears, but it only made Nines smile wider against Gavin's lips.

*

“Fucking medics, hurry the fuck up! What's taking them so long?” Gavin spat, grip on Nines' body tightening in anger or worry. Maybe both.

Nines didn't quite have the processing strength the respond, not whilst he was losing thirium dangerously fast and his system was preoccupied with healing and preserving vital biocomponents. He settled for resting a hand on Gavin’s tear stained cheek, running his thumb over the crease under his eye and cupping his fingers under his jaw to pull him down.

Gavin sighed, wrecked and tired, as he rested his forehead on Nines' – which was inhumanly cold. “Please,” his fiancé whispered into his skin, warm and alive. Nines smiled. He'd jump in front of a bullet a thousand times more if it kept Gavin – _his_ Gavin – alive. “Please don't die on me.”

Nines closed his eyes, conflicted. He found that he didn't want to die, of course he fucking didn't want to die; the thought of leaving Gavin alone was too painful. It hurt more than the actual wound did.

It was still worth it though. Gavin was always worth it. Every ounce of pain, difficulty or worry. Always.

“I don't know w-what I'll do without yo-" Gavin doesn't finish, a flood of tears falling from his eyes and his body shakes over Nines' own with each sob.

Lips, salty and quivering, come to meet Nines' as he feels an ominous presence loom within himself. Is this it? Is this what dying feels like?

At least he gets to die with Gavin's lips on his – bittersweet at it's best.

A loud ringing fills his audio processor and all Nines has the capacity to focus on now is the heat melding into his body, hands stroking his thirium-coated hair back and tears dropping onto his face.

He smiles.

*

A blinding white light overtakes his vision as he blinks his eyes open. Muffled shuffling stops as someone fiddles with the machine that he's apparently hooked up to – a steady flow of thirium entering his body.

A laugh, familiar and disbelieving, comes from his side and suddenly he's engulfed in warmth – coffee and cigarette smoke filling his nose. Nines smiles into the hair tickling at his face, arms moving cautiously round the body that's embracing him.

Nines didn't think he could have felt happier than the day that Gavin had agreed to marry him, but he doesn't mind being proved wrong because this moment right here was perfection on a whole other level. Peace, relief, love. That's all he felt.

A whole world away from lying, broken and beaten, in that alleyway with Gavin's heart-breaking sobs echoing in his mind. Now, the overjoyed sniffles of his fiancé were all Nines could hear and it was definitely much better.

Gavin pulled back eventually, blinking through his tears to take in Nines' appearance. “You look a fuckin' mess.” he chuckled, hand cupping the side of Nines' face.

Nines smiled. He supposed he'd now have a few more scars to match his first one.

“You look beautiful as ever.” Nines said, meaning for it to sound sarcastic but not having the heart in him to lie. Gavin did look beautiful as ever; bloodied cheek, watery eyes, weak smile and stubble that was definitely due for another shave. His hair was dishevelled and Nines could only assume that the man had slept by his side all night.

Idiot.

Bringing a hand up to rest on Gavin's face, Nines ran the pad of his thumb over the detective's cut lip and frowned. Gavin, presumably seeing the shift in his expression, leant forward to plant a chaste kiss to Nines' mouth. A weak whine slipped from Nines’ parted lips and Gavin smiled into the kiss, deepening it and leaning more heavily into his body. Nines didn't mind, welcoming the extra weight by anchoring the detective in place with an arm snaked around his waist.

He'd never quite enjoyed hospitals, especially not if he was the one restrained to the ridiculous rules of being a patient – stuck in an uncomfortable bed with a boring view of nothing interesting enough to occupy him. However, with Gavin pressing into him and peppering feather-light kisses down his jaw and neck, Nines decided that maybe they weren't so bad after all.

*

Nines didn't cry. He had no need to. He was an android and, deviant or not, he'd never been so emotionally overwhelmed that it had brought actual physical tears to his eyes. He'd overheated, forced himself into stasis for hours, malfunctioned countless times...but never cried.

All that changed however, one day in late spring of 2023 as he stood at the front of a hall filled with his closest friends and people whom he would consider family.

Smiles surrounded him, soft music drifting through the room as people's chatter died down. A door directly opposite where Nines was stood opened and suddenly he couldn't breath.

Tina stood, bright smile on her purple-painted lips that complimented the pastel blue dress that she wore so elegantly. She looked gorgeous.

Her arms was linked with her best friend's – Nines’ fiancé – and when Nines dared to drag his eyes over to Gavin he felt a flood of unexpected emotions. Love, so much love. It was unbelievable that the man walking slowly towards him was the one that had managed to draw this much love from Nines, and yet he had. And Nines wouldn't have it any other way.

A light blush dusted over Gavin's tan skin, bashfully smiling at the people to his sides that were watching him with shared happiness. His hair was slicked back into a well-styled quiff - Tina's handiwork, clearly – and he wore a snug, black tuxedo with a white shirt and blue tie.

Nines wore a white tuxedo and black shirt, purple tie finishing the look.

Opposites but complementary of each other. How is always has been.

Nines was staring, he knew that, but really who would blame him? He was allowed to stare; this was his wedding day and the man walking towards him was the love of his life. He never wanted to look anywhere else but into Gavin's eyes.

“Hi,” Gavin breathed out, smile nervous but happy and _Ra9 save him how could one man be so fucking adorable_?

Nines didn't realise he was crying, didn't register the cold tears sliding down his cheeks until Gavin's thumb was wiping them away and pressing a soft kiss in their place. He laughed, voice wavering with the threat of another flood of tears. He wasn't sad, far from it, but Nines had witnessed Gavin shed more than a few tears in moments that weren't upsetting. He was happy, unbelievably so, and the smile on Gavin's face showed that the other man knew this.

The tears didn't stop, cascading down his cheeks without a sound as they held hands in front of their closest friends and family members, Gavin stroking his thumbs over Nines' knuckles reassuringly. This was real and Nines was smiling through the whole thing.

When they finally uttered the words, “I do,” to a celebrative cheer of the people in the hall, Nines laughed and grabbed Gavin's waist to spin him around and dip him down, one hand resting under his head and curling his fingers in his hair. The gleeful sound that Gavin made caused his thirium pump to flutter uncontrollably but he pushed all warnings away as he bent his head down to meet Gavin's lips in a passionate kiss of tears, love and laughter.

Gavin responded to the kiss immediately, hands wrapped tightly around Nines’ neck and face tilted upwards to get the best angle. Their lips melding together until even Nines couldn't register where he ended and Gavin began, tongue dancing in a fiery sequence of all the emotions currently flooding through them both. It wasn't a perfect kiss; their noses bumped and teeth clashed when Gavin almost lost his footing, but Nines was too fucking happy to care.

Gavin smiled into the kiss, a pleased sound slipping from his mouth, and Nines deepened the kiss.

It didn't last as long as either of them would have hoped but they could make up for it tonight. The glint in Gavin's eyes showed him that the man was thinking the exact same thing as him.

Their hands remained entwined together as one whilst they walked through the people clapping for them, smiles beaming from every face in the room. Nines had never experienced something so perfect.

Every time that he thought every thing was going exactly as he could hope and that things couldn't possibly get any better, Gavin would surprise him. He had a feeling that the man – _his husband_ – would continue to do this throughout their lives together, so Nines decided to just enjoy each moment as it came.

Nines didn't cry again for a good two years, but that was okay because Gavin understood him enough to know what he was feeling at any moment of any day. Gavin was just like that. Perfect for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts always welcomed!! Thank you so much for this one :)
> 
> Thanks to all the support from you lot, you're so amazing oml I love you all <3


End file.
